


Telephone Breakup

by nymphography



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphography/pseuds/nymphography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end, especially when they're not so sweet-tasting anymore. Short drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down at a bus stop on my iPhone for no other reason than to have something to do with my hands. In my mind, Draco dates girls to cover for his gay ass in finer society, but perhaps this time he has found someone to break this bad habit of his? Cheers for whatever new beginnings will come out of this.

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.

Her hands were shaking. Third try within the hour, eleventh signal. She wouldn't let him get away with it this time, she told herself adamantly. She wouldn't fold this time. If he would just _pick up_. Right then, the beeping stopped. Her heart missed a beat. She heard laughter and music booming in the background, but he didn't say anything.

"Hello?" she said tryingly, and immediately mentally slapped herself for sounding so inferior. This time, she was supposed to be the one on top.

There was another pause as she waited for a reply, steeling herself.

"Hello, baby." He said finally, however distractedly. She swallowed, resisting a nice shiver going down her back at the nickname.

"..."

"..."

"Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

"I was busy." He sounded cold, bored.

"With what?"

"... Baby, did you call me only to nag, or do you have something more worthwhile to say? I said I'm busy."

A little less bored now, and a little more annoyed, still just as cold. She resisted another shiver. He really did things to her, and not only at the worst times possible like right now. Swallow. She willed her brain to reconnect with her tongue, forcing the words out of her mouth and into the open.

"You haven't been home for three days." She hoped she sounded hurt and concerned, but had a feeling that what her voice was begging him for wasn't just an explanation anymore.

"Mh, yeah." No reasons, no excuses. She thought she could hear a slight smirk in his voice, mocking her. She felt indignant anger stirring, a useful emotion when things needed to be dared.

"... Listen." her voice was shaking slightly, but at least she definitely had the courage to say this. "You're showing me far too little respect. If you aren't intending to let me into your life even after this long together, I... I'm..." shit, don't stumble now, just spit it out! "...I-I'm breaking up with you."

She bit her lip, and with an unpleasant twitch from a leg muscle noticed that she had been digging her fingernails into her thigh unconsciously. She released her grip. At the other end, she noticed a change of songs, and some clapping from a group of people.

"Sorry baby, the reception is really bad in here. Repeat that?" He was so calm. Her stomach felt full of butterflies.

"I said.. I-I'm breaking up with you."

"Yeah, alright." He sounded distracted. This was not the reaction she had imagined. He was supposed to see his ways and try to make her stay! Wasn't he?

"... What?"

"Look, I'm kinda busy, so lets make this brief, okay?"

"B-but... You don't even care if--"

"Not really." he cut in before she could finish her sentence, obviously finding her tiresome. Yet he still found it in him to use a tone of some patience, and perhaps, she thought, this was the hint of kindness she had thought herself see hidden in him when things had still been okay. "Don't forget anything when you leave," he continued, "your stuff is littered all over the place."

Suddenly tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously. Why was it _she_ who was crying? This was a disaster. She must have gone wrong from the very start.

"You won't even try, then?"

"No."

And that's when even the hint of patience in his voice was gone, and she was forced to realize that hint of kindness she thought she had seen in him, probably had never really been there in the first place. There was rustling at the other end. She could hear him light a cigarette, the lighter clicking shut right by the mouthpiece. He sighed, probably exhaling the first drag.

"Look, baby, it's alright. Fun time is over, I get it. Since it's obviously what you want, let's just end this game and move on. Okay? ... I hate being repetitive, but I think I already told you that I'm busy."

She hung up to hide her sobbing from him.

 _Well,_ he thought. _One thing less to worry about._ He took another drag from his cigarette, and waved the bartender over his way.

"One more for me, and one more for him."

Draco Malfoy slipped his hand into the back pocket of Harry Potter's trousers, and pulled him closer with a satisfied hiss.


End file.
